


Yellow

by watashiwahanaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwahanaaa/pseuds/watashiwahanaaa
Summary: Look at the starsLook how they shine for you





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE YOU READ.
> 
> I've been listening to Yellow for a while so I decided to make a fic out of it so here it is. Enjoy? haha

***

Baekhyun is chugging his can of beer at his balcony while staring at the night sky. It was a sky full of stars. They were shining brightly, very different from the last he remembered. It was a night with no stars, no moon, no brightness at all. 

“Are you sure you’re fine here?”

Jongdae asked, worry evident in his voice. Baekhyun just gave him a small smile and nodded. 

“If you need anything, we’re only a call away, okay?”

And the both of them left him there, just like their other friends. It is like a ritual to check up on Baekhyun every month. He is thankful for their concern for him. He doesn’t know what will he do without his friends. 

All of them first met at law school. They are up for initiation in the fraternity they are in. That is when their friendship blooms, and  _ love grows _ . They met the others, Junmyeon, Yixing, and Minseok in a mock trial they’ve had before. They became their advisers since they are their seniors. Along the way, they eventually met Sehun and Jongin who are freshmen that are new to their fraternity. Eventually, their squad became indestructible. The bond is so strong that nothing can break it. 

_ All of them feels giddy and anxious. They are currently waiting for the results of the bar exams. Baekhyun and Jongdae came there first. Kyungsoo informed them that he’s near while Chanyeol is still in his parents’ firm. The crowd cheered when people from the court brought the boards with bar passers names in it.  _

_ “Love, where are you? People are already ganging up to see their names on the boards. You know I won’t look at it without you.” _

_ “Don’t worry love. I am already here. Turn around.” _

_ And he did. He saw Chanyeol standing there with a wide smile. He hugged him and the both of them went to find their names on the list. _

_ “Oh my. Love! I made it!” _

_ When Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s name, he immediately hugged and kissed the giant. He was proud of him. All those sleepless nights and restless day are worth it. Baekhyun still feels anxious though. He still can’t find his name on the list. Kyungsoo and Jongdae are already celebrating since they’ve passed the bar. He wanted to shake all of the negative thoughts away. No, he’s positive he’ll pass. He believes that all the things he’d been through will be worth it. _

_ “Oh my gosh Baek! Look!” _

_ Kyungsoo pointed the LED board that was placed outside. Baekhyun cannot believe it what he sees. He is in a pure shock right now. He didn’t even realize that his boyfriend is now kissing his temple while hugging him so tight.  _

_ ‘1. Byun Baekhyun’ _

  
  


_ Their whole squad just celebrated their friends’ success. Minseok initiated the victory party for their friends.  _

_ “For our new lawyers!” _

_ “Cheers!” _

_ The night went long, with just them celebrating their new success in life. _

  
  
  


Baekhyun chuckled at the memory. It is one of the most unforgettable moments in his life. He is more than grateful that he got to be the bar topnotcher. All the happiness he feels right now went down to the drain when a song suddenly played on the radio.  _ Ah, why. _ He looks up the sky again, trying to suppress the tears but no avail. They are streaming down his face.

  
  


_ The both of them are admiring the view. The city lights are glowing, just like the stars in the sky. _

_ “Ah, there is something I recalled love.” _

_ Baekhyun hummed, asking him what it is. _

_ “Remember after the initiation rights? When you’re going home?” _

_ Baekhyun clearly remembered that night. It was already dark and he is alone, walking home. He suddenly feels cold, chill is running down his spine. He suddenly felt not well. He feels someone is following him. When he felt it is positive, he prepared his pepper spray with him. He is ready to attack when he felt someone hugged him. _

_ “Chill, I won’t hurt you.” _

_ When he heard who it was, he elbowed his stomach and faced him. _

_ “Chanyeol?! What were you doing you giant ass.” _

_ “Thank you for praising my ass. I am working out to enhance it.” _

_ He really has the guts to flirt huh? _

_ “Whatever. Why are you following me, creep?” _

_ “I just want to walk you home but I feel so shy so I just followed you.” _

_ “You could’ve said that instead of following me home.” _

_ “Okay I’m sorry. Ice cream?” _

_ He knows Baekhyun won’t decline so they are currently in a convenience store, eating a galloon of ice cream. They’ve talked a lot and didn’t even notice that it’s already midnight. When they reached Baekhyun’s place, they bid each other a good night, not aware of each other’s heart beats. _

  
  


_ “And what about it?” _

_ “That wasn’t the first time I’ve sent you home.” _

_ Baekhyun was shocked with the sudden confession. Chanyeol then revealed everything. He has been doing it ever since he saw Baekhyun during the orientation. Love at first sight? Chanyeol doesn’t really believe in it not until he saw Baekhyun. Since then, he has been walking Baekhyun home even though his apartment is a drive away from Baekhyun’s. He just want to see him go home safely, even just from a distance. Baekhyun melted with all the things he discovered from Chanyeol that night. All of the things he’s feeling intensified when Chanyeol played a song for him. _

_ ‘Look at the stars _

_ Look how they shine for you _

_ And everything you do _

_ Yeah they were all yellow _

_ I came along _

_ I wrote a song for you _

_ And all the things you do _

_ And it was called "Yellow"’ _

_ It was their song. His heart fluttered. His most favorite person is serenading him is his most favorite moment. And they melted each others’ hearts under a night full of stars. _

  
  
  


***

Another day of the same routine. Wake up, breakfast, work, home, dinner, sleep. It has been a routine for Baekhyun for the past years. It is very different from what he had for a decade. When he reached the firm, Yeri reminded him of the trial today. The both of them went to the court and mentally prepared themselves for the trial. Baekhyun feels anxious. He just can’t seem to get used to it. 

  
  


_ It is his first ever trial. His anxiousness is beyond what he imagined. Even though he reminded himself that they can win this case, he still feels restless. A panting Chanyeol is what he saw when he opened his eyes. _

_ “Here, I brought you your meds since I noticed you’ve skipped one.” _

_ He immediately drank his medications and breathed. His panic slowly subsides.  _

_ “There, breathe love. You can do it. You’ll win the case.” _

_ Chanyeol kissed his temple before he bid his goodbye. He still has his training so he needs to go. He cheered for his boyfriend before he flee and it made Baekhyun calm. Oh the power of Chanyeol really. _

  
  
  


Junmyeon saw him before the trial began. He is the prosecutor for today’s trial and he knows their friendship will be compromised again. As both working in the judicial field, it is inevitable to see each other on courts. It is also inevitable to have misunderstandings on and off the court. 

“Ah, one of the days, again?”

“Yeah. See you in the court, prosecutor Kim. I hope you win the case.”

  
  
  


After the hearing, Baekhyun is adamant in finding a new evidence to prove his client’s innocence. He drove to the crime scene along with Yeri to find evidences.

“Sir, is it alright to go into the crime scene?”

“We need to do it Yeri. Something just doesn’t add up to the story.”

They went inside the house. According to his client’s statement, she stabbed his husband vertically and flee away from the scene. They saw the blood on the wall, proving the client’s statement. 

“So he was really stabbed standing.”

“Yeah. But the thing I do not understand is that if she was assaulted by his husband, it would be impossible for her to stab him. Her wounds and bruises will take more than a month to heal. She was jailed just two weeks ago. It overlaps.”

Her eyes widened.  _ Could it be?  _ They searched the scene further until a person suddenly attacked them, leaving Baekhyun bleeding. Before he stops Yeri, the woman ran to catch the culprit. Baekhyun followed after and he saw a man wriggling to escape Yeri’s hold. They turned him over the police for interrogation. Baekhyun ordered Yeri to go home and he’ll handle the man alone. Yeri, although skeptical, followed his order. After he hailed Yeri a cab, he went to the station and talked to the man. 

“What’s your name?”

“Im Seojoon.”

“What were you doing inside Younghee’s house?”

He noticed how his eyes faltered. His posture become uneasy. He noticed that the person shows signs of disorder and his actions of constant hand shaking is normal but it got intense when he questioned him. He also noticed that the man’s thumb was wrapped in a bandage. 

“What happened to your hand?”

He noticed the shift of movements. The person suddenly hid his hand and wandered his eyes everywhere except Baekhyun.

“She said I shouldn’t say anything. She said I shouldn’t talk to someone. Mom. Mom needs me now. I need to run errands for mom. I need to deliver meat now.”

Those are the things Seojoon just said. Minutes later, Junmyeon arrived the station. He was informed that an intruder was found inside the scene of the crime. When they got no statement from Seojoon, they let him go. Junmyeon noticed that Baekhyun’s neck was bleeding.

“What happened to you, Baekhyun-ah?”

He just remembered he was assaulted. Before he got his handkerchief to wipe the blood, Junmyeon beat him to it.

“Were you there? What were you doing there?”

“I can’t tell you anything, prosecutor Kim.”

Junmyeon pouted at his remark. Baekhyun bid him goodbye and he was left all alone. Perhaps he found something about the case? Upon realizing it, Junmyeon hurriedly called Joohyun to find out something about Seojoon.

  
  


***

“So were you saying that his mom is a butcher and running a meat shop?”

Jongin nodded before adding up information he gathered from the residents around Younghee and Seojoon’s community and also from Seojoon’s mom herself. 

“If his job was to only deliver the meat, why would his hands be injured?”

Yeri asked and it suddenly feel like a bulb was lit up. They started to gather enough evidence that they will present to the court for the next hearing.

“I will be heading to Incheon first. Jongin and Yeri, please collect and pile up evidences and statements for me.”

“Wait oppa, you’re heading to Seojoon, alone?”

Baekhyun nodded and went to the parking. He was shocked when Yeri sat on the shotgun seat.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ll be with you. I might help you with the case.”

Even he brushed off the woman, his attempts failed since she is persistent. The both of them drove back to Incheon to interrogate Seojoon and maybe they can convince him to testify for Younghee, or maybe they can convince him to tell the truth. 

“You can review the case while I drive. It is inside the compartment.”

Yeri followed him and opened the compartment. The stack of paper was seen easily but that isn’t the one that caught her attention.

“Who are these, oppa?”

Yeri pertained to a photograph she saw on the compartment. It looks like a family photo.

“My family. That’s my husband and our  _ children _ .”

“Where are they now?”

He opted not to answer her question because he does not know if he can contain his feelings and suppress his tears. Luckily, they’ve arrived in the place. They saw Seojoon walking out of a shop and about to run an errand. Yeri instructed Baekhyun to just wait and she’ll handle him so he let her be. He just hopes it will turn out fine. He looked at the photograph Yeri was pertaining to. He smiled sadly as he look and reminisce everything. Ah, it has been a while. 

  
  


_ “How many children would you want love?” _

_ Baekhyun just smacked him because of his question. As if he can conceive one.  _

_ “Silly, I won’t get pregnant.” _

_ Even though male pregnancy was a thing, Baekhyun haven’t checked himself if he is a carrier. He simply doesn’t have time to because of the workload he has. _

_ “We still don’t know yet love. What if you’re a carrier?” _

_ “Love, stop now.” _

_ “Love, it’s just a hypothetical question. What if? How many children would you want?” _

_ “Fine. Maybe three?” _

_ He knows how much Chanyeol loves kids and he also knows that deep inside, Chanyeol is wishing to have his own family. Jongin and Kyungsoo already have theirs, so as Minseok and Jongdae. They already have their little mini-me’s roaming around their house whenever they would visit. He can see the glimmer in Chanyeol’s eyes whenever he saw his godchildren. One night, on their way home, he suddenly brought up the topic about family. Baekhyun had himself checked and it is confirmed that he is a carrier. He even suggested to try that night and Chanyeol’s eyes shine brightly yet mischievously, just like the stars in the sky. _

  
  
  


He was shocked to see Yeri coming back with Seojoon beside him. He immediately unlocked the doors and she led him inside. Now that they have him, Baekhyun is confident that he can win this case.

  
  
  


***

“I plea that my client is innocent.”

“And what is your proof for that?”

Junmyeon attacked and Baekhyun knows it’s already time to bring out his ace. Junmyeon gasped when he saw Seojoon being escorted towards the witness stand. They began interrogating him and Baekhyun saw how Younghee became uneasy. 

“Can you tell us what happened the night of the crime?”

“I was delivering meat that time. I was passing by Younghee’s house when I heard that they are arguing. I don’t want to hear her being scolded by her husband. Her husband is bad. Her husband is doing bad things to her. He is bad. Bad.”

“What did you do?”

“No! Seojoon no!”

It was a total chaos. Younghee pleading Seojoon to shut up. The audience are also murmuring. Trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. Seojoon saw how the guards are holding Younghee back and he cannot take it anymore.

“I killed him! I killed her husband! I killed the bad man!”

The judgment was released. Younghee was proven not guilty of the crime while Seojoon was charged of murder. Baekhyun’s name became popular after the Seo Younghee case. Many people supported him after it. Their firm became busy after that. Baekhyun was also busier than ever. Junmyeon paid a visit in the firm. After the first hearing, he was avoiding him. He knows that was a really petty move so here he is, knocking outside his office.

“Prosecutor Kim…”

“Hi. Is Baekhyun there?”

“Yes but he is a bit busy now. Maybe you can come back another day?”

Junmyeon just smiled at her. He knows Baekhyun skip meals when he is flooded with work but he eats when his friends reprimand him to do so. He just told Yeri to take her lunch and he will handle Baekhyun. Shock was evident in Baekhyun’s face when he saw who was standing at the door frame and showing him a paper bag. He knows he has no other choice but to take the meal Junmyeon is offering him.

“I know you are busy but we already told you, no skipping of meals.”

“I know hyung. Aren’t you mad at me? You’ve been avoiding me during the case.”

“That’s why I am here. Here, a lunch slash apology meal for you. I am sorry for letting the case took over our friendship.”

The two ate the meals and talked to each other like the usual. They’ve been asking each other about the cases they’ve reading and all. Of course, Baekhyun’s popularity will be talked about. They also did some catching up. Asking about their family and all.

“Hyung, about my children’s  _ case _ . Does it have any progress?”

“There is still no lead.”

Baekhyun let out an exasperated sigh. It has been years and still there is no lead that can help solve the case. The once great mood went gloomy after that. Junmyeon decided to leave since he has still cases needed to review. Baekhyun went home and he immediately went to the balcony. The sky is still the same. It still full of stars.    
  


“Ah, if you’re just here love, then we would have a lead about the  _ case _ . I miss you so much.”

Baekhyun burst into tears once again, just like the other nights. It hurts. He doesn’t know if he should continue living but he need to do it.  _ For him, for them _ . 

  
  
  


_ “ _ _ Love, what will you do when I die?” _

_ Chanyeol immediately got a smack in the head the moment he finished his sentence.  _

_ “Don’t you ever say things like that, Park Chanyeol. We promised to stay together throughout lifetime and even death.” _

_ “Just a hypothetical question love.” _

_ “I don’t know.” _

_ Is all Baekhyun’s response. He honestly don’t know what will happen to him, to them, if Chanyeol will leave. Chanyeol is his other half. They are like a promo, buy one take one. If there’s a Baekhyun, there will automatically be a Chanyeol.  _

_ “Just remember love, if there will come a time that I had to leave, just look at the stars in the sky. I hope they will remind you of me. That even though I won’t be by your side, I am just up there, admiring you and guiding you from above. Shining for you, letting you know that no matter what you do, I will always support you. I love you so much Park-Byun Baekhyun.” _

  
  


***

It was a complete chaos. Everyone is shocked by the decision and Baekhyun knows it will backfire at him but there’s no turning back now. One day, Seojoon’s mom went to his office and claimed that his son is innocent. She revealed that his son only stab Minseo, Younghee’s husband once. After stabbing him once, his son immediately went back home. Confirming it, he re-open the case. Junmyeon was obviously shocked with Baekhyun’s decision. Baekhyun was also informed that after being released from the prison, Younghee withdrew all of the money from his late husband’s insurance. The accountant added that she was with a man. After doing a search for Younghee and the man, they were immediately went to jail. This caused a ruckus on the whole nation. Baekhyun tries his best not to be affected by the negative comments he can see and hear after his decision. He is only doing what is right. Or what he seem is right. It is the first time that Baekhyun will be visiting the two. Younghee admitted her sins and revealed why.

“I was in love with him. When my husband is away, he will come by and treat all my wounds and bruises. Cheesy as it may sound but he is like my knight and shining armor. When he knew that my husband has a huge money from his insurance, we made a plan to take all the money and leave the country for good. The plan was a success if it weren’t for you.”

She narrated everything to him and the only thing he needs and wants to do right now is to talk to her boyfriend, Junho. The guard led him to Junho. He was filled with different emotions when he finally saw him. He cannot be mistaken. He is  _ that person _ . Suddenly, everything is coming back to him. Memories are rushing back. He is shaking, hardly breathing. The last thing he remembers is the guards asking for medics.

  
  


***

  
  


White. It is the first one he saw when he fluttered his eyes open. The scent lingering the room is enough to tell Baekhyun where he is. 

“Oh you’re awake.”

He sees Kyungsoo sitting on the chair beside his bed.

“What happened?”

“You fainted when you were about to interrogate one of the suspects. The doctor said panic attack. What happened?”

Anger filled him again. After so many years, he finally saw him again. That son of a bitch. Baekhyun vividly remembers that night. He won’t forget that horrendous night.

“I saw him Kyungsoo. It his  _ him _ .”

Now, Kyungsoo is also filled with anger. The both of them, all of them rather, will make sure that he will be rotting in jail forever.

  
  
  


_ The sky is dark. No moon and stars are seen. Baekhyun just finished feeding their children, Chanhyun and Baekhee, when Chanyeol told him that he will be leaving for work. Baekhyun knows they have an operation today and Chanyeol will lead the raid. He feels giddy and restless so he instructed the maids to wash up the kids. His guts are telling him something will happen and he needs to follow his husband. He knows it is dangerous but he cannot just sit still. After following his husband, he saw a building. He guessed it is the hideout. He entered the place quietly, away from the syndicate and the agents’ attention. Almost all of the men are shot and arrested except for one. The person saw Baekhyun entering the office so he followed him. He knows everything about him and he can use him against Chanyeol. _

_ “Attorney Byun Baekhyun. Pleasure to see you here.” _

_ Baekhyun froze when he heard a voice behind him. He was caught. He was about to get his gun when the person was quick to beat him up to it and shot his hand. He was down and in pain. The person lift him up and pointed a gun on his head. _

_ “Ah, trying to kill me? Sorry to tell you but you can’t kill me attorney Byun, or should I say, Park?” _

_ The man chuckled sinisterly. Cold sweats are trickling down. He is nervous for his life but he knows his husband will save him. Chanyeol heard a gunshot coming from the second floor so he immediately went there. He checked the rooms one by one and saw nothing until he reached the office. His husband is being held by a suspect.  _

_ “Oh agent Park. Took you so long to find us.” _

_ He is fuming and confused at the same time. Confused because what is his husband doing here? Fuming because his husband is held captive. They are both arguing right now. Baekhyun is planning on how to escape his hold. He looked at Chanyeol and his husband already knew what he is planning. Baekhyun kicked his shin and elbowed his eye and ran towards Chanyeol. His plan is nearing success not until a gunshot was heard. The last thing he remembered is the culprit’s face and his husband hugging him, bleeding red. _

  
  


_ ‘And you know _

_ For you I'd bleed myself dry’ _

  
  
  


***

  
  


It is the first time after so many years. Baekhyun is walking towards  _ him _ , holding a black-eyed susan on his hands. 

“Papa make it fast! Daddy is waiting for us!”

Baekhee said and ran towards him. Chanhyun also did the same. Leaving their papa behind. When he finally reached  _ him _ , he placed the flowers beside his name.

“Hey. It’s been a while.”

He spoke to  _ him _ . The twins are also talking to  _ him _ . Telling  _ him _ a lot of stories about school, home, their uncles, and everything. When they got tired of talking, Baekhyun let them play. The twins immediately played tag and just running around the place. The helpers are also keeping an eye on them. Making sure they won’t be harmed.

“Look at your children. I used to baby them but now, they don’t let me. Chanhyun takes a lot from you. I recently enrolled him in a taekwondo class and music class. He said he wants to be like you, a brave agent, while pursuing his dreams. While Baekhee mostly takes a lot from me. She really loves reading our law books. I caught her one time playing, she’s taking a role of a lawyer. Ah, time flies so fast, isn’t it? Sorry if it took me this long to visit you. You know I promised you right?”

Baekhyun swore to himself and also Chanyeol that he will only visit him when he finally catch the culprit. After he was discharged from the hospital, he immediately filed a case against Junho. Kyungsoo took care of the case. They managed to get a person that can testify against Junho. It was revealed that he and Junho worked for tycoon Bang Heejun before. He is running a syndicate that uses children for money. He also revealed that Heejun was the one who kidnapped Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s children, a payback for what they did to his business. After filing charges to them, Baekhyun got emotional when he finally saw their children. It took him two years before he got the justice he deserves and be with his children again. They immediately brought the twins for consultation. Good thing they are recovering well. 

After talking to Chanyeol, the family left. They are going to the mall as Baekhyun promised them that they will be going out as a celebration of their academic successes. Night comes, the twins are fast asleep. Baekhyun is staring at the sky. Stars are glowing tonight.

“Thank you for taking care of us from up there love. I miss you so much. I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  


_ Look at the stars _

_ Look how they shine for you _

_ And everything you do _

_ Yeah they were all yellow _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. Any comments, reactions, feedback are highly appreciated! @ me on twitter it's @_cafeuniverse :-D


End file.
